Next-generation wireless networks may include densely deployed access points in an attempt to increase spectral efficiency. One challenge in densely deployed wireless networks is to assign transmission parameters to user equipments (UEs) that provide acceptable uplink transmission performance, while mitigating interference with neighboring access points. One uplink scheduling strategy that is useful for densely deployed networks is to coordinate joint processing and scheduling between access points (APs).